


the only thing that looks good on me

by toxica939



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxica939/pseuds/toxica939
Summary: A short fic following 23rd August's episodes - Aaron helping Robert out of that suit.





	the only thing that looks good on me

It’s early evening, Liv licking her wounds behind a closed door and a wall of silence. Aaron gives up on knocking; trying to draw her out with a soft voice, a firmer one, the pleading one, and wanders back to the bedroom.

He straightens the bed covers Seb had rucked up before his bath, picks yesterday's socks and pants up off the floor before Robert can moan at him.

He’s half out of his clothes, testing the shower water with one hand when Robert appears. Leaning in the door way, like something out of a magazine Aaron would have hid under his mattress as a kid.

Still in that fucking _suit_.

He doesn’t have to hide now though, he can look his fill. And it's a bloody lovely distraction if he's honest; long legs in tapered trousers, bare feet crossed at the ankle, the wide spread of his shoulders, waistcoat hugging the bulk of his chest. He’s not even taken his tie off. _Jesus_. How has Aaron ended up engaged to this?

He looks fresh from the boardroom, still prim and proper despite the heat. Aaron wants to take him to _pieces_.

“Seb’s fast on,” Robert’s saying, voice raised over the thunder of the shower and the rush of blood in Aaron’s ears. “You have any luck?”

Aaron hears him, but the last thing he wants to do now is another post-mortem of his failings as a brother. What he wants is to get lost, and there's no better place to do that than the dimpled planes of Robert's belly, the fleshy backs of his thighs, bony knees and greedy hands. Robert's an oasis.

He shakes his head. “Come here.”

Robert’s brow quirks, but he’s obviously game because his face cracks open around a wide smile, and he shakes his head back. “You come here,” he says, teasing.

With eyes on the creases of Robert's grinning face, the white of his eyelashes when they flutter, Aaron goes, can’t not.

Roberts fingers catch his belt buckle, when Aaron's within touching distance, reel him in. They meet in a kiss, Aaron's startled exhale pressed to nothing between their lips.

His hands find the buttons of Robert's waistcoat to slip them free one by one. He works bottom to top, pulls Robert's tie loose and lets it slither to the floor so he can work back down the buttons of his shirt. He's hot beneath all the layers, shirt damp, and the smell of him rises when Aaron pushes the lot off his shoulders; hard working antiperspirant and the fading scent of expensive cologne where Robert's jaw turns into his throat. The perfect place for Aaron's tongue to chase the bitter salt of him.

“I knew you liked me in a suit,” Robert says. He shakes his arms out to help Aaron shove everything to the floor, and then his hands move, get Aaron by the hip and the balls, hot palm cupping him through his underwear. It's shudders Aaron still, stomach lurching, the heel of Robert's hand pressing at him.

Aaron shuts him up with another kiss, his own hands loosening Robert's trousers to take handfuls of his arse, dig his fingers in to test its give.

“It's been a while since you had me in the shower,” Robert says.

Three days, Aaron thinks, using his wrists to ease Robert's trousers off his hips to pool at his feet. He sucks biting kisses along Robert's jawline, tasting the barest hint of regrowth from Robert's morning shave. Three days feels like a lifetime, when it's him. Them. When he measures each moment by the length of pulsing space between them. He's always been aware of Robert, thought the years and mundanity of togetherness might dampen the static.

It hasn't.

He pulls Robert to him, delighting in the hard press of Robert's erection against his belly, tacky at the tip.

A moment to breathe, to soak him in now Aaron's got him where he wanted him.

Right. That's enough.

He gives Robert's arse a smack. “Get in then, we're not getting any younger.”

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> join me on tumblr, i'm vckaarrob


End file.
